boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Maxwell
Vera Maxwell is a Human in BoxedInn from another session aside from the current one. Little else is known about her character at this point. Appearance Vera has long dark hair that falls to the small of her back and an ill favored look in her light blue eyes. She has full lips, a large bust and an hourglass figure that she keeps in shape through hours of strenuous exercise and a particular diet. She is six feet tall and even taller when wearing a pair of heels. Vera usually wears a figure emphasizing button up shirt of varying colors, usually grays or dark blues along with a knee length skirt that shifts between red or dark green depending on the situation. She tops it off with a pair of black open toed heels and an outrageous amount of bracelets adorning her wrists. Personality Vera preys on the weak and is extremely cold hearted to the point that no morals or emotions are present in her actions. She regrets nothing and takes whatever she wants by force regardless of who it hurts along the way. There was a time when Vera was compassionate and showed a cheerful side to her serious demeanor but something occurred in her life that left her a cold and ruthless tyrant. Vera is not a twisted type of evil but she is the kind of smug evil to tie a cinder block around your dogs neck and throw him into the river while laughing about it. Yeah, she is that kind of evil. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Allies silentBenefactor Vera and silentBenefactor seem to be in some kind of an alliance but to what extent is unknown. Enemies Cid Luneth Vera was the one who attempted to kill Cid before he entered the Medium so it is obvious they are enemies and that she wants him dead for some reason. Character Background thumb|Vera in VILLAIN MODE. Vera's childhood was nothing special, but it wasn't very easy either. Both of her parents were always working and had just the bare minimum amount of time to spend with her. As she grew old enough to be self-sufficient they would end up spending less and less time with her, and it was not by choice. They were always trying to make ends meet in a time of economical stress so she would often feel neglected by them even though they loved her very much. Her mother and father would often sit by her as she slept, forsaking sleep of their own to talk to her. However this never registered to her and she became exceedingly angry and hateful towards them both and in turn that was projected onto everyone else. She always got into trouble as she attended school throughout her life, building herself up as a very domineering person and taking what she wanted without any concern for the consequences. It was not until her high school years that she met someone who did not turn tail and flee at one of her many outbursts. Erik Sanders was his name, and he was always very patient and persistent with her despite her seething animosity towards him. She would berate him and insult him to no end, but she would never bring herself to actually assault him physically like she had done to so many others. In him she saw the love and compassion that her parents seemingly never gave her, and eventually she came to embrace it. At first Vera was tentative to even accept him into her life but as time passed on her temper cooled down. Erik was quite infatuated with her despite her initial behavior--he knew there was someone good deep down inside of her, and he was determined to bring it out. They were always together from that point, and for the first time in her life Vera was happy. She would smile and laugh when with him, and focused more on trying to appear "lady-like" to impress him. None of that really mattered to him, because he liked her just the way she was. Eventually a chain of events would occur that changed their lives entirely. They became involved in a global phenomenon known as "Sburb." Vera agreed to play the game with Erik because of her attraction to him even though she had no real interest to do so. In time, their group gathered and they entered the Medium where things would only descend into madness and destruction. Their entire group soared through the game quite effortlessly with three of them standing out amongst the rest: Vera, Erik and a younger Chinese boy of unfathomable intellect named Ling. Their great strength and progress caught the eye of an anomaly--what the current group knows as silentBenefactor. He came to them with supposed good intentions in mind, aiming to help them all become stronger and be more than capable of winning the game. The concept held no interest to the likes of Erik and Ling, but Vera wanted nothing more than to be able to protect Erik and jumped at the chance to be taken under silentBenefactor's wing. silentBenefactor kept Vera at his side as his protege while using the other players as guinea pigs for his experiments with the exception of Ling who never trusted him to begin with, and plotted with Erik to reunite later with the intention of freeing Vera from his already tightening grip. He took the players and tried to alter their bodies and DNA to make them compatible with the Ring of Orbs that the carapace race of Prospit and Derse used. He ordered Vera to kill the others, lying to her and beguiling her into believing that they had been corrupted by constructs in the game itself. At first she protested, but when she had seen what monstrous abominations her friends had become she did not hesitate to cut them down. silentBenefactor's ambitions came to fruition when he succeeded in a successful fusion through Erik Sanders, and while he had been turned into what people would perceive as a monster he still possessed his human mind and refused to serve the Benefactor. As expected, silentBenefactor ordered Vera to kill him but it was obvious she would not raise her axe against him. The conflict in her mind caused her sanity to shatter entirely as every raw emotion she had been holding in exploded. She then descended into madness and became the murderous "vindicator" that the current players know. The Benefactor proceeded to bury Erik in one of his experimental test sites, suspecting him dead and taking Vera to move on to the next session, now aiming to use his newfound knowledge of the Ring of Orbs to demolish two universes at once. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Axe Users Category:Antagonists